We will continue our studies on the regulation of translation of the five vesicular stomatitis virus mRNAs, in particular, on the role of the 5' terminal m7G residues. With respect to studies on synthesis of VSV and Sindbis virus glycoproteins, we will define more precisely the mode of binding of these mRNAs to the endoplasmic reticulum membrane and, in a reconstituted cell-free system, we will attempt to isolate individual membrane proteins and study their roles in in vitro synthesis, glycosylation, proteolytic processing, and transmembrane insertion of these glycoproteins.